Sylvia Malekith
"I'm sorry, but I'm completely booked. You know how busy I am, Student Council president and everything. Come back tomorrow when I have an available opening and actually give a darn about what you have to say." -Sylvia, shooing people off. Sylvia Malekith is the daughter of a Drow couple. She attends Monster High. Character Personality Sylvia is, to put it mildly, a perfectionist. She tries her best at everything, hoping for straight A's on her report card. Anything lower she considers an absolute failure and will be totally beside herself. Though this barely ever happens, considering Sylvia studies her backside off and is fairly smart. Sylvia, more than she is smart, is clever and tricky. If you get on her bad side, watch out! She has a bit of a Queen Bee mentality and will do anything to get back at you. Whatever it is, rest assured that it will be scary nasty! She is a social butterfly and tries to act like she is friends with everyone, for the good of the student council. Often times, though, she will just act nice to people's faces, but say mean things behind their backs. She is very organized, unlike her best friend. She is actually a bit of a neat freak and a slight hypochondriac. Despite living underground, in the dirt, surrounded by disgusting worms and spiders, she has a chronic fear of germs. She is almost never seen without a bottle of hand sanitizer in her pocket. Sylvia is often asked whether she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) due to her extreme study habits and obsession with cleanliness. This is not the case; Sylvia is just a bit of a Type A. Her motto is that life is a race and that you have to run to win the prize. She is sometimes paranoid, convinced that other people are trying to show her up, which she simply cannot allow. She has to do her best to be the top student in the class. Even though she is generally mean, competitive and ill-tempered, Sylvia cares a lot for those she considers friends and will always look out for them. Appearance Sylvia is a little shorter than average height. She has a generally humanoid shape, but all similarities to normies end there. She has coal black skin that, as stated above, burns in the sunlight. Her ears are very big and pointed, like most elves. Her hair is as white as snow, and her eyes are ruby red. Origin of Species The Drow are a species of elves in Ed Greenwood's 'Forgotten Realms' setting in Dungeons and Dragons. Drow are usually chaotic evil aligned and live in the Underdark, an underground area, where they live. Majority of the worship the Spider Goddess, Lolth. The Drow are, like Sylvia, fairly short and slender people with black skin and white hair. They have sharp facial features and large ears. They are a selfish and cruel bunch who enjoy tormenting others. They specialize in stealth and can sneak up on their enemies silently. All Drow are resistant to magic. A famous Drow is the character of Drizzt Do'Urden, a rare example of a good Drow. Drow are based on the dokkalfar, sometimes called svartalfar, of Norse mythology. They live in Svartalfarheim, the World of the Dark Elves, ruled by King Malekith the Accursed. The svartalfar are prominently featured in the Marvel comic series Thor, as villains. Malekith is set to appear in the 2013 superhero movie 'Thor: The Dark World' played by British actor Christopher Eccleston. (Who, Missy would like to note, played the Ninth Doctor on Doctor Who.) Relationships Family Sylvia lives in the Underdark with her mother and father. Both are Dark Elves of no real merit. They like that Sylvia is doing well in school, but feel that she shouldn't push herself too hard. Sylvia loves them, but often ignores their comments. Friends Reiko Kashima is Sylvia's best friend. She was the first overworld creature that Sylvia ever met. On her first day out of the Underdark, she crossed paths with Reiko and the two soon became fast friends. Sylvia is regularly annoyed by Reiko's constant talking about Coffins and Normies, but she still loves her anyway. Draculaura is also on good terms with Sylvia. They both share the problem that they burn in the sun, and so share umbrellas and parisols on occasion. Pet Lolth, named after the Drow Goddess, is a small spider that belongs to Sylvia. She is no where near as scary as the real Lolth, so Sylvia tells her to 'try harder.' It seems that not even the cuteness of her own pet is enough for her. Still, Lolth is very loyal and friendly. Romance Sylvia has yet to meet a boy that she's fallen in love with. Since the Drow live in a mostly martriachal society, with women holding roles of authority and men less so, she believes that she is superior to boys and thinks them 'unworthy of her time.' Trivia * The name 'Sylvia' came from 'Sylvan', an adjective synonymise to 'elven'. * The surname 'Malekith', obviously, comes from the great elf king. *Sylvia's personality was based on that of Courtney from Total Drama Island, as they are both extreme Type A's. *If she were real, she would be voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow, the voice of Courtney. *Sylvia is Missy's third OC. *Sylvia's dress below won third place in the Gilded Breanna Awards. Gallery Category:Elf Category:Missy's Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Drow Category:Females Category:Original Characters